Christmas? I'm not really a holiday person
by kandypops26
Summary: Gajevy... Levy loves to celebrate holidays, while Gajeel on the other hand could care less. He's not really a holiday person to begin with but he will try hard to celebrate it aswell. In progress for now.. :/ :0
1. Chapter 1

Hello there its been a while since I updated or wrote anything... ;/ I've been real lazy but here is a Holiday themed Gajevy fic. Just because I love this pairing a lot. Can somebody recommend me some good fanfiction to read? .0. Gajevy obviously, or any Fairy Tail.

 **Disclaimer*** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters just the story.

I hope you like! This is not a promise but I have another holiday themed Gajevy story.

* * *

Holidays after holidays back to back. After thanksgiving in late November every one rushes for the winter holiday, Christmas. Snowy cold days where you can cuddle by the fire, read a book and drink hot chocolate with the little marshmallows. Or go outside in warm cosy sweaters and jackets and enjoy the snow that falls lightly on your face like cotton stuffing. Or go out and Christmas shop for friends and family and maybe spend a little money on yourself. When it came to Levy Mcgarden she loved it all.

Her favorite part about the holiday was decorating. Putting up lights, getting a tree and putting on ornaments, baking desserts, wrapping presents. She loved the atmosphere it gave her living space. It was uplifting and joyous to see her dorm room decorated with lights and what not. She even helps decorate the lobby to the girls dorm and the guild building.

As she was getting the box that read Christmas decorations on it from the basement a familiar somebody and a cat had snuck into her room unnoticed for now. Looking around he saw on the floor little blue pieces of cut paper scattered around and scissors lying near where all the paper was cut.

"Honestly one of these days she's going to have an accident," he said as he picked them up and put it on the table.

"Don't start cleaning her room like you did last time you barged into her room Gajeel," said his furry little friend.

"Yeah, yeah…" He couldn't help it, small things like messy rooms always irked him. He lived in a small house but he barely owned anything to begin with so his house was always spot clean.

* * *

Last week when he barged into her room she was away getting some supplies at a nearby store. So he waited for her on a chair near a pile of dictionary size books. He was feeling restless waiting so he took a look around her room. It was filed with books, bookshelves from floor to ceiling, books on small piles on the floor, books on her desk, on her chair, on her bed, just books everywhere. Near the seat he was sitting on there was a small empty space on the floor where you could see that she was sitting there before she had left. A note pad and different colored pens laid on top of books that was scattered around in small bundles. Some with sticky notes and others cracked open to a page that was fully annotated.

He wasn't much curious on what the books were about, but he glanced over the titles of the books as he picked up the pens and put it on the small desk she had near her bed.

"Hmm… History… What's with the detailed notes though?"

"Gajeel stop being nosey!" his furry companion snapped at him. "I think we should leave, she's not even here and if they find out we are here Erza is going to kill us."

"Yeah, yeah…"

As Gajeel scanned the book titles all over the floor he began to organise them into sections. He thought arranging them in alphabetical order was a good idea.

"Gajeel lets go!" his partner said standing near the window just in case of an emergency he could escape quickly.

Gajeel was so into organizing the books at the far bottom corner of the shelfs that he didn't even hear the door open behind him.

* * *

As Levy entered her room she saw a suspicious someone crouched at her far left. "GAJEEL!?..." yelled the blue haired girl dropping her bags on the floor. She brought her voice down to a whisper, "what are you doing here?" He looked back at her with surprise.

"I...uh…"

"Levy? Is everything alright?" Yelled a voice down the hall.

The blue haired girl and Gajeel stiffened, "yeah everything is okay."

The sound of footsteps could be heard down the hall, "Are you sure? Because you sounded worried or something.

"Quick! Hide, get out!" Levy whispered to Gajeel. "Yeah everything's fine," she yelled back down the hall. Gajeel got up and walked pass the bookshelves.

By that time his furry little friend had flown off leaving him stuck in her room. If he jumped out the window and ran they could probably see him, if he tried to hide in her room Titana just might sniff him out. The footsteps became louder and louder each second nearing Levy's room. He panicked a bit as he tried to figure out what to do, and hid behind a random door that was near the area where Levy slept.

Ezra quickly showed up at Levy's front door, and pushed past her and entered the room. She looked at Levy who had a worried expression on her face, then walked around running her fingers across the books on the shelfs.

"I thought I heard someone else's voice... you know the policy Levy don't you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I do! But there's no one here, nope." She nervously laughed.

Titania stopped by the door Gajeel had entered and slammed her hand against it, which made Gajeel shiver on the other side. "Okay, just making sure." Her thoughts shifted when she saw the window cracked open. "It's so cold in here. Why is the window open?"

"Uh, it was getting hot while I was trying to reorganize my room."

"I see. We'll see you later I have something's I have to attended to," she walked out the door as if nothing happened and closed the door behind her.

Once the coast was clear Gajeel stepped out of the bathroom he was hiding in and let go of the breath he was holding in.

"Gajeel! What were you doing with my books I had them in a specific order!" The short blue haired girl confronted Gajeel then fell back a few steps.

"I was just… It looked very unorganized."

"Gajeel get out! Now!" She was very irritated with him.

"Fine," he headed towards the window, "but I'll be back." He jumped down and ran down the hill before she could reply to him.

His last comment before he left made her blush a bit. They weren't really together but they were getting closer to each other little by little. She had gotten the courage to always talk to him or accompany him wherever he went when she had the time to spare.

* * *

Levy quickly came back to her room with the box of decorations she found in the basement. Gajeel sat on one of her chairs waiting for her. This time Levy wasn't as surprised to see Gajeel sitting at her desk, but was still surprised to see he had came back. She didn't make a big fuss today since most of the tenants and Erza were out shopping for gifts.

"So you came by to help me set these decorations up in my room?" She threw him a bright smile.

"Huh? Decorations for what?"

"The Christmas holiday silly!"

Gajeel wasn't one to celebrate holidays, but here and there Juvia would stop by to wish him happy holidays. He mostly spent his time like it was any other normal day. "Oh."

Levy sets the box down on the desk and pulls out the multicolored lights, "here can you help me put these up across the bookshelves?" She handed him the lights.

"Ehh… sure I guess," he took the lights from her. "Would this be considered community service by helping the little shrimp out? Since I won't be getting paid," he leaned towards her and gave her a smirk. He was struck by a bag with lights.

"Stupid Gajeel," she waved her arms around.

"Hey i'm only teasing…"

The rest of that evening they spent together decorating her room, putting up lights and hanging the blue snowflakes that she cut out earlier by the window. Being with Gajeel and Lily just added to her excitement about Christmas. She thought of all the situations she could be in with Gajeel, like all those romantic books and movies where the boy and the girl end up in cheesey cringing situations. She internally sighed, 'if only he was actually romantic and notice all the moments a romantic situation could happen. Like helping her hang the snowflakes and telling her he got this, but no he just watched her as she struggled barely reaching the top window with a chair and laughed at her because she was so short.'

"Need some help there?" Lilly floated near her grabbing the snowflake and pasting it on the window.

"Yeah, thanks Lily!" 'At least Lily is a gentleman. She sighed again but this time externally, 'why is he so childish?' she made a lopsided frown.

"Any time," Lily said as he grabbed another snowflake from her.

"Hey why the face?" 'One moment she's all bubbly and the next she's sighing for no reason…' "Did I do something wrong?"

She looked at him and looked over the work he's done, he was kind of sloppy with making the lights look neat, 'oh well she won't waste her breath on that.'

"No, nothing is wrong just my arms are a little tired," her response was a little more forceful than she tended it to be.

"Hmm," was all he responded.

The next few minutes was passed in silence as they finished up her room. When they were done she sat down on the chair by the window while Lily and Gajeel occupied her bed stretching out as if they had a long day of training. They were able to put up a wreath on her bathroom door, and hang mistletoes all around, Levy's secret plan to get them caught up in a situation by 'chance,'

"So what are you guys doing for Christmas?!" she said the word christmas with excitement.

Gajeel sat up from her bed and threw his hand around his head, "nothing really. Maybe hang out at the guild for a while then head back home, It's just another day for me."

"Just another day?! How can you say that! Christmas time is full of cheer and smiles and gift giving and love and dreams."

"Maybe for you."

"What do you mean?"

He took a breath in and let it go, "I don't really celebrate it."

"But why?" she asked innocently.

"Well, because I never had anyone to celebrate it with…" his voice was a bit saddening.

"Oh…" That's right, he was an orphan just like her, but he never had a real family like the family she has a Fairy Tail, but now he is part of the family aswell. So she'll do everything in her power to make him have the best Christmas ever. "You know what? Then I'll spend Christmas with you!" She wasn't really thinking on what she was saying which made her blush after saying her response out loud, 'was that too demanding?...'

"No it's alright. I don't really care for it anyways."

"But I care. I love Christmas and I want you to enjoy it as well. So let me just show you that joy."

What could he do, he can't be a jerk and reject her, he saw how much celebrating this holiday meant to her. It wouldn't hurt to send some time with her during that holiday, so he gave in and said okay.

"I don't have to buy you anything do I?"

"No you don't have to… But it would be thoughtful," she said under her breath,

He pretended not to hear last statement, "Alright then."

They stayed chatting for a bit till Gajeel had to leave, because Erza and the others came back from shopping. As Gajeel left he was thinking about what to get her as a present. He wasn't really sure what to get Levy but thought it would be a good idea to ask Juvia for help hoping she won't take the gift giving the wrong way.

* * *

The end! Hope you liked! Did you like my ending, or would you like to know what happens after? ;) Omfg it's 12 am... I had some coffee earlier and i'm still not sleepy. I guess writing was the way to go. This always happens... Well good Night, Good Morning, and Happy holidays.


	2. What Is That Perfect Gift?

**Chapter 2**

One week exactly till the 25th of December, and Gajeel was still deciding on what he would get for Levy. The week before he did a few simple extra jobs on the side to have enough money. So he didn't really get to see the shrimp much at the guild.

"So, have you thought about the perfect gift yet Gajeel?" Asked Lily as they were walking back from a job.

"No, not after I when to go talk to Juvia. I thought she was going to help me out, but that was a bad decision. She was going about love and giving her a gift that might melt her heart."

"That's not a first."

"Shut up," Gajeel snapped. Lily just laughed.

"Well it should be a thoughtful gift, something that she would like."

'But what does she like?' Gajeel and Lily walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

After hanging out at the guild for a while chatting with Laxus, and Macarov while drinking some ale Gajeel went home first leaving Lily behind. He didn't interact much with Levy because she was sitting with Lucy, Natsu, and her two other friends from Shadow Gear. The only thing on his mind at the moment was, the gift he should give Levy.

He was deep into thought, that he hadn't realize that someone was running after him calling his name. "Gajeeeeeeel!"

He turns around to see what all the commotion was about, and why they were calling him. It was Levy running with all her might, after catching up she was panting heavily with her hands on her knees.

"Gajeel why do you walk so fast?" Levy was trying to catch her breath, "I was calling you ever since you left the guild doors but you kept walking so I ran after you."

"My bad, I was thinking."

After catching her breath, Levy straightened up and approached Gajeel sanding a foot away from him. "Hey… Um," she rubbed her hands together and blew into them but it wasn't that cold she was just nervous. "Are you busy to night?"

Gajeel wasn't expecting that sort of question, it was true he wasn't busy but he wanted to go home from a long day out. "Ehh… Not really why?"

"Um… uh… I'm sorry to ask you so late, but can you do me a favor if you don't mind?"

"What kind of favor? Do I have to beat people up?" He punched his fist to his hand, and gave her a side smirk.

"Um no…" She fiddled with the brim of her skirt, "You remember the lights you helped me put up last time? The lights near my bed kinda got loose with the tape and I kinda need help. I can't reach well."

"And?"

She frowned to his answer, "I need help, can you help me!?" she balled her hands to a fist.

Gajeel thought for a while, she came out running after him just for a little home maintenance, "Why can't you ask someone from your dorm to help you?

Gajeel was stupid sometimes but she needed to have patience. She tried not to sound mad, "everyone is at the guild celebrating, no one is obviously home. I need help if you don't mind."

After thinking it through he gave into her request, 'she said no one was home,' he mentally smiled. "Alright fine."

"Okay great! Thanks Gajeel," she smiled. "Just come through my window in a bit, I'll wait for you there."

"Alright." They parted ways and he walked off in the direction of his home.

* * *

As he came to Fairy Hills and climbed through her window that was cracked open for him to enter, he found her curled up on a chair near the window immersed in a book. She hadn't notice him entering her room, Levy was captured into the romantic novel she was reading. Gajeel stood a few feet away from her near her bed her watching her read. Observing the funny facial expressions she made as she read. He couldn't help but laugh at her, right then she turned her head from the book and spotted Gajeel trying to hold in his laugher. 'Why is he laughing?'

"Gajeel! How long have you been here?" she asked. When she came home she thought she would rest a while, so she picked up a book and began to read, but she lost track of time that she couldn't get ready for when Gajeel came. She had called him over so he could fix the lights that had fallen, but in reality the lights in her room were just fine. She just wanted him to come over so she made up an excuse, and now since he's here and there's nothing wrong with the lights she had to find a way to let him not remember why he came in the first place.

"Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" she got up from her chair and began to approach him. He couldn't contain his laughter, as she came close to him he kept stepping back towards the bed holding his stomach. "Gajeeeel! What's so funny? Tell me?" She punched him on the shoulder not so hard but it had made him fall back onto her bed. He fell before he could fully receive the blow which made Levy lose her balance. She fell on top of him, with her face planted on his chest. She had to admit he was very muscular, which then made her face redden. She stayed on his chest a second too long, and by that time Gajeel had calmed down.

"Liking the position? Gihi..." he said with a half smile.

"Uh… Ah… What?" she sat up quickly, her face was now tomato red. "NO! Stupid Gajeel," she pounded her small hand on his chest.

"Well then, why are you still on top of me then?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I… Uh…" she hopped off him and landed on the floor. "Stupid Gajeel!"

"Hey it's not nice calling someone stupid."

"Well you are!"

He sat up on her bed, it was true he liked seeing her flustered and he always teased her for that. "So why-"

"Oh hey!..." she tried to change the subject as quickly as possible. "Did you try Mira Janes sugar cookies she made."

It sort of ticked him off when she cut him off with a question."No, are they any good?"

"Yeah, they are delicious why don't you try one?" without waiting for his response she ran to her desk to get the cookies Mira had gave her and gave one to Gajeel. He bit into the snowflake decorated cookie. It's delicious isn't it?" she asked.

He nodded. "So what about those-"

"You now I tried making sugar cookies once they didn't come out so great," she frowned. "Oh well practice makes perfect right?" she smiled. "This year I plan to try again, why don't you help me it would be fun!"

"Not really a baker," he said flatly.

"Oh,"her voice was a bit sad. She frowned and puffed her cheeks. Something bout her reaction made him feel uneasy.

She went at it for a while trying to distract Gajeel away from the main purpose he was there. Asking him questions, talking about other guild members, and showing him things in her room. She kept cutting him off when he tried to ask her a question. He soon got sick of it and angrily asked, "What about those lights?"

Levy tried to play it off as if she didn't know what he was talking about, "What lights?"

Gajeel was ready to burst into rage when he heard female voices outside the dorm. 'Oh shit," he stayed over too long and the shrimp was trying to avoid his question he was trying to ask her.

She blurted out, "I think you should get going now Gajeel."

Gajeel agreed and quickly climbed out the window and ran down the hill trying not to get noticed. He think he might have figured out the perfect gift to give her. She loves books right and she had a collection, first thing in the morning he was going to go to the bookstore, 'I mean how hard can it be to pick out a book?"

Gajeel wasn't too careful, that he had gotten a certain somebody's attention.

* * *

 **Omg. D: wanted to publish this by Christmas and now it's 12 AM, the 26th of December. I fail…. :/ I cut it short here, and now you have to wait. there will be two more chapters now. I hoped everyone had a great holiday and can't wait to see you next time.**


End file.
